<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"i love you" "damn right you do" by bebishii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364466">"i love you" "damn right you do"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebishii/pseuds/bebishii'>bebishii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Kenma, Cuddling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, i THINK it's power play at least but i'm bad at tags, i need more fics with shōyō as the top ok, timeskip hinata, timeskip kenma, top!hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebishii/pseuds/bebishii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh my boyfriend?"<br/>shōyō chuckled<br/>"you know kenma is kinda like a cat, cats always think they're the boss in the house and like they have so much power and you know, we always let cats pretend like they do have so much power... but they don't"<br/>now he was grinning, while looking directly into the interviewers camera<br/>"isn't that right, kitten?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, kenma kozume/hinata shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"i love you" "damn right you do"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah hello i feel super icky abt posting smut but idk where else to put this it's just been resting in my notes app because i simp for timeskip shōyō ok<br/>ALSO it's like 00:08 rn and i have school tomorrow so i didn't rly prove read it but i'll update it once i do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"oh my boyfriend?"<br/>shōyō chuckled<br/>"you know kenma is kinda like a cat, cats always think they're the boss in the house and like they have so much power and you know, we always let cats pretend like they do have so much power... but they don't"<br/>now he was grinning, while looking directly into the interviewers camera<br/>"isn't that right, kitten?"</p><p>kenma opened his mouth, closed it again, then just stared at his tv screen in disbelief.</p><p>"oh?"<br/>the interviewer suddenly looked interested, but shōyō just laughed it off<br/>"i'm just joking around, man, he's gonna kill me for this"<br/>"we hope not! and that's shōyō hinata for you, player of-"</p><p>the rest of the words faded into the background as kenma pressed a pillow into his face that felt like it might as well burst out in flames.</p><p>kitten.</p><p>shōyō had called him that before, twice actually.</p><p>the one time was way back in highschool, he had screamed out something like 'wait for me, kitten' to get his attention and kenma remembered vividly how his heart had beat out of his chest, but it was very pure back then. it was soft and shōyō had explained it with it 'i don't know you're just kinda like a cat sometimes'.</p><p>the second time was about a good month ago, when shōyō had picked up what fanfiction meant.<br/>and apparently he had read one, because he went into kenma's room (while he was streaming, because that's definitely a perfect atmosphere (/j)) and pretended to just innocently check on him, then he had kissed his head, before pushing kenma's headphones away. with one hand over the microphone he had whispered 'you're pretty today, kitten.' and then he had kissed him again and just left the room, which left kenma with a red face and his chat practically exploded. later, kenma had asked what that was about of course and shōyō just pushed it away with it 'just wanted to see what your actual reaction would've been'.</p><p>and now shōyō had said it in front of millions of people. well, actually just a few, the interviewer, the camera men and whoever else was there, but it was also on live tv.</p><p>a look at the clock told kenma shōyō would be there in about an hour. with a sigh he checked for notifications and of course the entire groupchat had blown up.</p><p>"pretty boys (and kuroo)"</p><p>kuroo: the one time i watch tv👀<br/>bokuto: DUEDKEKE DID THEY BROADCAST WHAT HINATA SAID?<br/>kozume: yes<br/>bokuto: OHHHSJWKWJHAH  <br/>kuroo: 😳 that sounds intimidating you didn't even put a . just 'yes' <br/>tsukishima: you're all childish idiots what even happened?<br/>oikawa: wait right what'd he say? if it's not marriage i don't want it<br/>kuroo: hinata said kenma reminds him of a cat (wbk) and then went 'isn't that right, kitten?' on live tv<br/>bokuto: you forgot the fact that he implied that kenma is submissive, but pretends not to be<br/>tsukishima: on live tv?<br/>kozume: yes<br/>oikawa: was shōyō right?👀<br/>kuroo: oikawa you cant just ask that💀<br/>oikawa: i'm just interested in my friends relationship wdym😗😗<br/>tsukishima: you mean their sex life?❤️<br/>oikawa: well if he bursts it out on tv👁👄👁<br/>tsukishima: he didn't even imply sex, did he? do you fuck your cat, oikawa?<br/>bokuto: tsukki💀💀💀💀<br/>kuroo: THE WAY HE LOGGED OFF AHHAHDKWBE BYE<br/>kuroo: gtg as well tho give me updates if you have any👀<br/>kozume: the update is you're all idiots and i hate you<br/>bokuto: do you really hate us ✨kitten✨?<br/>hinata: sure you wanna call him that while i'm still in the groupchat?<br/>bokuto: OMFGSHWJWH HINAHWHEHW<br/>kozume: shōyō- <br/>hinata: i'm just kidding around🥺 why'd everyone take me so serious?<br/>hinata: i agree with my boyfriend you're all idiots hehe<br/>kozume: i hate it here<br/>bokuto: sure you do&lt;3<br/>bokuto: have fun lovebirds <br/>bokuto: not too much✨<br/>kozume: i'm gonna kill you✨</p><p>the key clicked into the lock and kenma looked up and walked over to the door that was opened by shōyō a moment later.</p><p>"hey, baby!"</p><p>shōyō hugged him like he always did and kenma hugged back, softly traced over his back and then pulled away to kiss him. with a light kick, shōyō kicked the door closed and his hands found their way into kenma's hair, played with it a little and then slowly started kissing down to his jawline, then his neck. teeth were digging into kenma's skin, while one of shōyō's hands drew soft shapes and a heart over kenma's clothed chest.</p><p>"i love you"<br/>"i love you too-"</p><p>with a wide grin on his face, shōyō picked him up, couldn't contain a chuckle when kenma let out a soft yelp and then carried him into the bedroom.<br/>the bed squeaked a little, once kenma found himself being thrown on said bed.<br/>he took a second to look at his lover, inspected the shiny brown eyes that burned anticipation on his skin, some ginger hair that was stuck to his forehead, his lips slowly curling into a smirk and he was wearing his MSBY shirt, he usually did that in interviews to be easily identified.<br/>but then, kenma sat up a little and pulled him in again, let their lips move against each other, ran his fingers against the slightly silky back of shōyō's shirt.</p><p>he started tracing along the print that read 'hinata' on this back, but he was stopped as shōyō pulled away from the kiss and pinned his hands above his head.<br/>kenma let their fingers intertwine, but blushed nevertheless, even if he really tried not to.</p><p>"you look so gorgeous like this.. i should've done this sooner."<br/>"shō-"<br/>"i love you so much... every inch of your face is so beautiful..."</p><p>shōyō's left hand was now tracing along kenma's jawline, before guiding his face to look him in the eyes again.<br/>he kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then his actual mouth.<br/>quickly, he backed away again. to no surprise, kenma tried sitting up to kiss him again, but shōyō had quick reflexes.<br/>with a grin, kenma was pressed onto the bed again, cheeks reddening with every passing second.</p><p>"shōyō,,"<br/>"yes, kenma?"</p><p>kenma tried looking away to hide how flustered he was, but shōyō immediately guided his face to himself again.<br/>he breathed in as if he wanted to say something, but all that escaped his lips was a whiny sound.<br/>shōyō's heard skipped a beat.</p><p>"just,, kiss me again"<br/>"oh is that what you want? i couldn't even tell"</p><p>teasingly, shōyō leaned him, but stopped before actually kissing him, watched kenma's eyes flutter open to look at him with need.</p><p>"shōyō,,"<br/>"oh you're eager today... but let me think... you really want the kiss, don't you?"<br/>"...yes"<br/>"beg for it"</p><p>a soft gasp escaped kenma's lips and he twitched a little as goosebumps ran down his spine.<br/>after a short moment, they locked eyes again.</p><p>"come on i thought you wanted it? or did you perhaps.. change your mind?"<br/>"wha- no... shōyō... please? please kiss me again. please please please,, shōyō come on just one kiss? because.. you love me?,,, i'll do anything just please kiss me again..."</p><p>shōyō felt a rush of power flame up in him and if he was honest this was like getting the first point in a game, just better... and longer lasting.<br/>with a grin, shōyō leaned in again and this time actually kissed him.<br/>his hands traveled down a little, his teeth dug into kenma's lip, before their tongues moved against each other.</p><p>softly and very slowly, hinata's hand traced around the hem of kenma's washed out hoodie, then found its way under it.<br/>kenma's skin was heated against shōyō's rather cold hand, he felt goosebumps spread wherever he was touched and couldn't contain a light smirk.<br/>in other to go where the destinations of his hand was, shōyō pushed up his boyfriend's clothing and had to part the kiss to look at him properly.</p><p>kenma was incredibly sensitive around his nipples, especially since he got them pierced two years ago.<br/>shōyō knew that.<br/>and shōyō knew to touch in all the right places and he knew even better to take full advantage of that.</p><p>"you're gorgeous, you know that?"</p><p>kenma squirmed as shōyō stroked over his yet to be unclothed chest.<br/>he had to look to the side to repress the embarrassment, which only made shōyō smirk more. god, he loved this.<br/>he loved this so much.</p><p>he loved every single expression that washed over kenma's face right now, he was in love with the way his cheeks heated up, he'd probably give his life for all the tiny gasps and soft almost moans that left kenma's mouth.</p><p>"shōyō~"</p><p>it was almost a full whimper and hinata couldn't help but lightly chuckle.</p><p>"that impatient today? mhh i wonder why"</p><p>as careful as possible, hinata finally got rid of kenma's hoodie and left sloppy kisses onto his neck, before whispering into his ear.</p><p>"sorry to disappoint, but you have to wait a little, i'm taking my time with you today"</p><p>shōyō's teeth dug into kenma's neck, earning a soft moan from the other and he repeated it, sucked his skin in, leaving a few hickies onto his chest, then played around his nipples with his tongue, causing kenma to shudder in pleasure and put a hand onto his mouth.</p><p>but soon, kenma's hands both found their way into shōyō's ginger locks, slightly tugged when the pleasure got a little more intense.<br/>occasionally, kenma would arch his back, lean into his touch, before letting out a whiny sigh.</p><p>shōyō let his head be guided upwards, a smirk forming as he looked up to kenma, kissed up his torso again, then kissed him passionately again, got pulled closer by his lover's arms and traced a heart on his fully exposed chest.</p><p>"i wonder what got you so impatient.."</p><p>shōyō mumbled the blatant lie against kenma's lips, he knew exactly why.<br/>kenma let him pull away a little, inspected his face to figure out of shōyō might actually be this oblivious or if he was just teasing.</p><p>"maybe because you made me think of this for an hour, before actually coming home"</p><p>kenma's voice was a little husky, most definitely breathy and even more definitely eager.</p><p>"mhhh for that long? i wonder what exactly happened..."</p><p>shōyō leaned in.</p><p>"my kitten~"</p><p>kenma was almost actually embarrassed at how much those simple two words made him feel, at the goosebumps on his neck and his forming erection.<br/>shōyō loved it.<br/>he wished he had played into it a little sooner, but at least this way he was fully sure of kenma being comfortable. that was priority.</p><p>"you like that, huh?"</p><p>kenma nodded</p><p>"but.. you want more than this, don't you?"</p><p>again, kenma nodded.</p><p>"want me to-"</p><p>shōyō motioned to get rid of his shirt, but kenma stopped him.</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>shōyō grinned, acted like he didn't know down to the core what was happening right now.<br/>he knew full well.<br/>of course he did.</p><p>"you know i love it when you wear it.. dumbass"<br/>"calling me a dumbass, huh?"<br/>"i-.. it's-.. it's really damn hot okay? makes me proud to be yours and yours alone"</p><p>and now kenma was proud for making shōyō blush as well, definitely not to the same extend, but he loved it.</p><p>"well due to circumstances, i suppose i can leave it on for you, baby"<br/>"you better"<br/>"aw, you're so big with words again.. almost impossible to imagine how you'll be unable to form coherent sentences in just a while"</p><p>again, kenma turned away, but hinata guided his head to his own again and kissed him once more.</p><p>kenma's hands went down to shōyō's shorts, tugged at them, then pulled them down.<br/>he had made sure to touch everywhere, but hinata's pretty obvious erection.</p><p>"don't you think you're being a little cocky, for the fact that you're really desperate right now?<br/>"don't tell me what to do-"<br/>"oh but you love it when i tell you what to do, don't you? you are absolutely in for it. you may not always follow in an instant, but eventually you completely devote yourself for playing everything that comes out of my mouth... ah see? all flustered again"</p><p>shōyō smirked, then traced over kenma's boxers.</p><p>"you weren't even wearing shorts.. you're so dirty sometimes.. and all mine."<br/>"all yours"</p><p>it was a whisper, but it shōyō knew damn well, kenma would scream it out into the world if he could.</p><p>"so since you're so desperate.. there's no problem in me getting rid of that as well, right?"<br/>"ngh~ please, shōyō"</p><p>and shōyō did, although he took his time to carefully push the piece of clothing down kenma's legs to admire every inch of him.<br/>slowly, kenma's blush creeped down his neck and so shōyō hurried up a little more.<br/>he didn't want to actually embarrass him, just fluster him a little.</p><p>"do you want lube or-"</p><p>shōyō's fingers disappeared in kenma's mouth, a smile creeped onto his face when he softly started sucking on them and kenma's hand went alongside of his jaw and tucked a piece of hair behind kenma's ear.</p><p>cat-like eyes looked up to him and the sensation of it had the hairs on shōyō's back standing up.<br/>god, he loved this.<br/>kenma opened his mouth again for shōyō to retrieve his fingers.</p><p>"don't worry, i'll be gentle~"</p><p>he hummed into his ear and kissed from his cheek to his neck again. he knew kenma got embarrassed when he was constantly watching and he found what he was searching for anyways.<br/>teasingly, shōyō let his finger trace around kenma's entrance, felt how he clenched his jaw and licked up his neck, before entering said finger.</p><p>he loved it when kenma got vocal, he was obsessed with it, probably addicted.<br/>so addicted that when kenma was trying really hard not to, it was a little tempting to give him what he wanted right away.<br/>but shōyō loved taking him slowly more and he wanted kenma to feel as comfortable as possible.</p><p>he started moving his finger and softly kissed just below his ear at the same time.</p><p>"can i add a second one, my prince?"<br/>"yes please"</p><p>although kenma wasn't a mess just yet, his voice made it so lovingly obvious how much desperation he was trying to hide.<br/>to make it a little less quiet, shōyō spoke up again while entering the second finger.</p><p>"i know you love me wearing this shirt, because of the power it displays.. that's why i love it too, because i have so much power over you.. and yet, no matter how many times i win at volleyball, you being mine will always be my greatest victory."</p><p>a wave of hotness washed over kenma, he felt himself completely giving in to the others touch, how bad he wanted more.<br/>he knew shōyō liked taking it slow and even if he was aching, he let him have it his way.<br/>carefully, shōyō added another finger.<br/>technically he knew exactly where to hit, he knew how to drive kenma insane, high on pleasure. he knew when to stop and he loved to edge.</p><p>edging kenma was gold and like playing with fire<br/>well, or ice, they did that sometimes.<br/>but not today.</p><p>"shōyō,, please"<br/>"mhh please what?"<br/>"you-... i want you, shōyō"<br/>"i know you do... kitten, but will you get it?"<br/>"shōyō~"</p><p>hinata grinned</p><p>"you sure?"<br/>"i'm more than sure just- please?"<br/>"alright, baby"</p><p>shōyō sat up a little, admired the sight, then used both hands to get rid of his own boxers, kenma hissed at the loss of his fingers.<br/>kenma truly was beautiful, shōyō could look at him for hours, but he had to admit he grew a little impatient himself<br/>or more like: his erection got impatient.</p><p>kenma's eyes met auburn brown, he felt shōyō's hands tracing up both of his legs to his knees, then slowly spreading them.<br/>it felt incredibly hot and the eye contact set up a deepened atmosphere.<br/>kenma was definitely addicted to this as much as shōyō was.</p><p>painfully slow hinata's eyes gazed over kenma's torso, watching over the love marks on his boyfriend's rather pale skin, how his chest went up and down when he breathed and finally to his face that was wordlessly begging him to just start.</p><p>and so he did, entered with just the tip, before slowly pushing in, watching kenma's expression grow more and more lewd until he had entered completely.</p><p>softly he kissed away the single tear that was rolling down kenma's right cheek.<br/>he knew him well enough and they had done this often enough for shōyō to know they weren't really tears of pain, kenma was just easily overwhelmed and shōyō played into that a lot.</p><p>one kiss later and hinata felt kenma easing into it, which was his cue to move.</p><p>he leaned in again, this time actually kissed him, which muffled kenma's moans, the vibrations sending a shudder down shōyō's spine.<br/>kenma's hands were back in his hair, occasionally tugging really hard, but hinata wasn't fast enough for it to be enough strength to hurt him yet.</p><p>to actually get a little faster, shōyō parred the kiss, enjoyed how much louder kenma was now sounding and how he had an opportunity to speak again.<br/>soon enough, the set of pale hands were tugging at shōyō's shirt, cat-like eyes watched over his face and every once in a while, kenma's adam's apple was put into perspective, by him arching his back.</p><p>"the amount of times i have fucked you with this exact shirt on and yet, no one will ever know of all the pretty noises you make just for me.."</p><p>kenma got high on how much shōyō's voice changed whenever they had sex.<br/>when shōyō had training camps, they'd have sex over the phone sometimes and although that was better then simple masturbation, nothing and absolutely nothing would ever compare to the way he sounded when he was pounding into him.</p><p>"except you- ah~ except you called me- .. fuck, shōyō~~ .. live tv"</p><p>shōyō hadn't been wrong about the 'no coherent sentences' part, structure was too much work.<br/>therefore, shōyō stopped completely and kenma gasped, before said gasp turned into a whine. exactly what hinata was planning to archive.</p><p>"how does it feel to know that so many people have a slight hint of an idea of how dirty you actually are, huh? and yet-"<br/>"i'm only yours. you're the only one who will ever get to have me like this"</p><p>kenma's black fingernails pinched the fabric beneath them and pulled shōyō in.</p><p>"i love you"<br/>"damn right you do"</p><p>another shudder went down kenma's back and shōyō moved again, without a warning this time and seemingly twice as hard as before.</p><p>"fas- ngh~ faster"</p><p>put instead of faster, shōyō went deeper, he had sat up a while back, fingers digging into kenma's waist, pulling him in as best as he could.</p><p>"fuck~ please- ngh~ right there.. d-don't stop~ please please please... please don't- please don't sto- ah~"</p><p>one of shōyō's hands slowly traced along every hickey he had previously sucked onto kenma's skin, who shuddered whenever he pushed down on a bite mark, eventually connecting every evidence of his love on kenma's skin, before his fingers wrapped around kenma's length.<br/>he started off at the same speed he was thrusting into him, then he stopped thrusting and slowly but surely, his hand almost stoped moving as well.<br/>much to the dismay of his boyfriend of course.</p><p>"shōyō... shōyō, please.... please i can't even- i can't even think anymore..."<br/>"mhhh please what?"</p><p>shōyō was clearly out of breath, although thy wasn't the reason on why he stopped of course.</p><p>but edging kenma really was playing with fire<br/>and playing with fire was what he loved.</p><p>he loved waiting up until the last moment, loved the teasing, how the frustration was almost written onto kenma's face.</p><p>and kenma loved it too, even if that was a little hard to admit.<br/>he loved how shōyō would make him believe he was gonna get it all and then pull away the second kenma got too close.</p><p>because that always made it better in the end.</p><p>"please just- ..."</p><p>kenma was out of breath too and trying really hard to think of the right words that just wouldn't roll off of his tongue.</p><p>"fuck me. please, shōyō... please..."<br/>"your wish is my demand~"</p><p>shōyō had regained some energy, not like he ever lost it in the first place of course.</p><p>"you're my greatest victory, kitten."</p><p>one of kenma's hands was interlaced with shōyō's, pushing his nails into his boyfriends skin, trying his best to let that repress the lewd sounds that were leaving his mouth.</p><p>for a second, shōyō thought of pulling away again, when it was clear to him how close kenma was, but he couldn't get himself to do that, considering he'd basically do it to himself too.</p><p>"i'm- shōyō i don't think i can- fuck~"<br/>"i know, baby i- me too"</p><p>again, shōyō kissed him, then bit onto kenma's bottom lip, before moving away and giving his best to keep his thrusting pace in sync with how he was getting kenma off.</p><p>shōyō thrusted into him again and that was the last straw it took for kenma to be driven over edge, squeezing shōyō's hand, half screaming his name and slightly kicking the air with his legs, two pretty deep thrusts later, shōyō came as well, breathing heavily, then kissing up kenma's neck to his mouth.</p><p>sooner then he wanted to, he had to pull away to breathe properly, then licked his own hand clean.<br/>although he wanted to, kenma couldn't look away.<br/>his eyes focused on shōyō's tongue swirling around his own fingers, then he kissed him again and then kenma was too overwhelmed to remember whatever happened between that and shōyō's strong arms wrapping around him.</p><p>"i love you, kenma.."<br/>"i love you too, shō"</p><p>he kissed kenma's head, then put on the light.</p><p>"sleep well, my victory"</p><p>kenma scoffed warmly</p><p>"you're an idiot.. sleep well."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed at least to an extend&lt;33 i'm always super happy abt comments and have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>